


Royal Treatment

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dimitri/Byleth/Alt!Dimitri, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Smut, TempestKing/Byleth/Saviorking sandwich kinkmeme request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: another kink meme fill- The tempest king has somehow followed Byleth to an alternate timeline where she's married to another version of himself. Byleth finds herself unable to return him back to his own timeline, but she does have another idea...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=497884  
> So was working on lion's dance and took a break went through my tabs to see if any of the other dimileth requests have been filled cause I wanna read a few of them. I've seen the images the requester was talking about on twitter and like tempest seduction, the idea wouldn't leave me alone so.... yeah.... you requested a tempest king/ fbyleth/ savior king sandwich- your order is up, hope you enjoy
> 
> Oh almost forgot- Dima would be her husband Dimitri would be tempest from the cf timeline. Had to find an easy way to differentiate- TY to the dimileth discord members who helped with ideas/beta

\------------------------

Byleth cursed as she tore through another enemy. The bloodshed on the Tailteann Plains had been that of many people who were dear to her heart. Her plans had gone awry again. She had joined Edelgard on this timeline in an attempt to stop her, but there had been no chances to do so. Now Dimitri stood as the last foe to face Edelgard and stop her from attacking Fhirdiad. Byleth ran to intercept. She wouldn’t watch him die again, especially not like this. It was her intention to face Edelgard with him, to end this bloodshed, but Sothis’s powers were bound to fate as well as time. 

The closer she got to Dimitri she knew the string of fate that tied him to this world was about to be severed. It was his fate to die here today and Edelgard would win. Tears began to streak down her cheeks. She hadn’t been able to save him when she had controlled the fate of the Golden Deer either, but in that sacrifice, she now knew the true threat of this land. She had sheathed her sword and he had looked at her with confusion.

“I’m sorry Dima, it looks like I can’t save you this time either. Next time I will be by your side from the beginning I swear it,” Byleth promised. 

She let time shatter around her. He reached out, grasping her wrist right at the moment that her power flared. She had meant to go back to Remire, but when she opened her eyes she found herself inside a familiar office space that was adjacent to a bedroom. 

The voice beside her broke her out of her thoughts. “This is Fhirdiad, but how?”

Byleth jumped when she noticed the Tempest King, Dimitri still had a death grip on her wrist.

Byleth shook her head. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. No one has traveled through timelines with me!”

He narrowed his gaze on her. “Explain why are we in my room? I didn’t think you had the power to warp, much less for you to have the knowledge to get us in here when you’ve never been inside.”

A voice filtered in from the bedroom. “Beloved? That was your voice I heard, wasn’t it?”

Another Dimitri walked into the room and Byleth’s blood ran cold.

“Sothis if you can hear me, how the heck am I supposed to fix this?” Byleth called out.

Of course, there was no answer. 

The men eyed each other warily. The one inside the door had his hair tied back and wore casual clothing, as well as an eyepatch over his eye. The one beside her wore his hair down and was still in full armor, both eyes intact. They should be a mirror to each other, but they couldn’t be further apart in demeanor. 

The one in the door pinched the bridge of his nose. “Beloved, what have I told you about meddling with your powers? I told you there would be consequences, didn’t I?”

“I know Dima, but… I needed to try to figure out all the pieces on the board. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I don’t know how he was able to follow me here,” Byleth said.

“And why do you keep returning to this point and time? How many times are you going to return to me haunted by what you’ve seen? We won the war. We are together. What more do you need that requires you to chase the other timelines as you have?” Dima asked.

“Is he like Tomas or Monica? I don’t understand what’s going on,” Dimitri asked beside her.

Dima pointed at him. “Which version of me is this? Also, I’d appreciate it if you released her. You know the strength we have if you force me to make you.”

Dimitri released her wrist and she went to Dima’s side. 

She wouldn’t look him in the eye. “I went with El this time. I was going to see if I could stop her, or at the very least see what her plans for this world was, but when we faced you I couldn’t bear it. I know I could have stood by and let her do it, but I’ve seen you die enough.”

The rage was present in Dima’s face before he turned away from her. “First Claude, now her, how many times do you intend to betray me as you look for answers. You know how much I loved you even back then and you would still do that to me?”

“And yet I always return to you don’t I?” Byleth asked.

Dima cradled her face in his hands. “Please, Beloved. Stop whatever this madness is and just stay with me.”

She grabbed at his wrists. “You don’t get it, do you? The reason I search is to find a way to keep you. There has to be a way to lose my immortality or share it with you. I’m tired of losing you, Dima.”

Dimitri approached the two of them and held out his lance. Dima understood the gesture since it would be the same way he would weed out an imposter. Areadbhar glowed in Dima’s hand after Dimitri relinquished it. 

Dimitri nodded at the glow. “Alright. If I’m understanding your conversation correctly, you are me, and this is Fhirdiad, but what I’ve experienced during my life is different from yours.” 

“I don’t know how to return you. Even if I did, your fate was to die on those plains. You would have lost,” Byleth said.

“Nonsense! I would have killed her if you hadn’t messed things up,” Dimitri snarled.

Byleth shook her head. 

Dima put a hand on her shoulder. “She’s the goddess of time and fate, at least inherited the power from her. When someone is out of time she knows. If you can’t return him to his timeline what are we going to do with him?”

“We could always fight and only the better of us gets to claim the right to live in this world,” Dimitri said.

Byleth mused on that. “Well, Dima you always say that even with my help you are still overworked with all the duties you have been in charge of with a unified Fodlan. Dimitri, El has been taken care of in this world, your debts have been paid, however, there are still a few snakes we need to deal with. Peace reigns here. Isn’t that what you’ve wanted?”

Dimitri nodded. “It is a lot to process. May we talk first? It might be odd to talk to oneself, but I have a few questions.”

Byleth nodded and raised on her tiptoes to kiss Dima. “I’ll be in the bath if you need me, my heart.” 

When she pulled back after the kiss she turned to Dimitri. “Please do your best not to hurt each other. I’d rather you two get along, as odd a situation as this is.”

All Dimitri could do was nod. Jealousy didn’t even cover the feeling in his mind right now. It was like watching a dream play out in front of him, but he wanted it to be him she kissed so passionately. Dima motioned for Dimitri to follow. The bedroom was eerily similar to what he knew, but there were subtle things that hadn’t been present in his own timeline, things that belonged to Byleth. 

Dimitri started to remove the armor, feeling uncomfortable having it on in his private quarters. He could hear the water being turned on and wondered what he would have to do to take this role that his other self had made for them. He had always been attracted to Byleth, and it had crushed him that she had chosen the black eagles. He had noticed the glances she had given him over the semester. The small gestures of praise and gifts on his birthday. He had entertained thoughts of approaching her with a proposal after he graduated, but everything went wrong after the holy tomb incident.

He asked a few questions to his counterpart and he had replied with answers as well as asked some of his own. It seemed they both had demons to deal with. He had thought it odd, there hadn’t been a single whisper since he had come to his timeline, as if some curse had been broken. Perhaps it was because they had been appeased and laid to rest. He could almost laugh at the nickname his counterpart had been given in comparison to his own. When Byleth stepped out without anything but a towel wrapped around her any thought of laughter died. 

Dima stood up. “Byleth, why are you like that with him here?”

Byleth shrugged. “He might be on an alternate timeline, but he is still you, Dima. Plus I need to grab some clothes, would you rather I have come out naked?”

“I could have grabbed some and brought them to you if you had asked,” Dima said.

Byleth came up to Dimitri who stared down at her. She reached up to touch his cheek, rubbing at the skin both above and below his eye curiously. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. 

Dima had stood and come over to them. “I don’t care if he’s me or not, Beloved. You are mine, and I don’t want to share you.”

Byleth tilted her head back against his chest. “Jealous of yourself, my heart?”

Dima glared down at her. “I at least don’t have to watch the interactions you have with me on the other timelines. This… it’s odd, to say the least.”

Byleth smiled and reached up to stroke his face, the towel falling without her holding it. “It might be odd, but why don’t we make use of the situation as we can. This one has never gotten to know my touch. You have always said that if there was another of you in bed with me you’d make sure that I wouldn’t be wanting for anything. I can’t bring him back to his own life, so why don’t we do what we can to make him welcome here?”

Dima leaned down and took a deep breath before he kissed her neck. “Is that what you want Beloved?”

Byleth looked at Dimitri, eyes hooded as Dima’s lips made contact. “It’s always you that has my heart, no matter the incarnation or timeline. Two of you just means more for me to love. Would you like to try and see if we can’t all live together, Dimitri?”

Dimitri swallowed. He had to be dreaming, or he did fall in battle and this was his twisted mind was toying with him before he passed on to the eternal flames. He knew how his counterpart felt, sharing her in any way with someone else felt wrong, but as he watched his hands and lips roam and he saw himself instead he understood what she meant. They were both hers because they were both the same person. To her there was no difference and, in time, they could start to mirror the other. 

“I think that I like that plan. May I touch you?” Dimitri asked.

Her breathing got harsher as Dima bit down. “Please,” she said nodding. 

Dimitri reached out to palm her breasts. They were full in his hands, and he delighted at the sound she made when his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. Dima had brought his hand down to stroke her wet folds and she let out a low moan. His other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from moving. Dimitri leaned forward to kiss her and it was better than what he thought it would be. He pinched her nipples and she let out another throaty moan that was swallowed by his kiss. 

Dimitri found her hands starting to untie the lacing on his pants. His breathing came faster as her hand pulled out his hardening cock and started to stroke and pull it until he became fully hard for her. Her hand stalled when Dima stuck his fingers inside her and started to rub her clit as he moved them in and out. She broke their kiss to cry out. Dimitri took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto her nipple and swirl his tongue around it, soliciting more sounds from her. 

When she came in Dima’s arms Dimitri pulled back to take note of how her body shuddered. Her eyes were hooded and her pupils blown for a moment.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Dima asked.

Dimitri nodded. Most of the times he had thought of Byleth over the past year was as an enemy. He didn’t delude himself into thinking they’d both survive after the war was over, much less have any kind of loving relationship. If they had survived she would be a prisoner of war and he wasn’t sure how she’d react to him then. Not that that mattered now. She wanted him here and now. Whatever past he had didn’t matter. Here he could be selfish and take what he wanted without having to fight tooth and nail to keep it. 

Dima lifted her up and brought them over to the bed where he sat her down so she was on her knees. He lay in front of her and she started to untie his pants before she took him in her mouth. The angle left her on the edge of the bed. Dimitri came over to them and grabbed her ass as he palmed it similar to how he did her breasts. She moaned, the vibrations pleasant against Dima’s cock. Dima pet her hair back as she took more of him into her mouth.

Dimitri pulled down his pants before lining himself up against her. When he rubbed against the edge she let out another moan. He gave her a few more strokes like that before he tilted himself to bury himself inside her. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust. Every push sent her further onto Dima’s cock, her nose burying inside his golden curls at the base. Dima started to buck his hips with the rhythm they created. 

Dimitri’s pace was already getting faster and erratic. He wasn’t used to the feeling and the pleasure that came with it. He trailed his hand from her hip to find her clit and rub it like he had seen Dima do. He refused to disappoint her. While he pumped he could feel her start to twitch and pulse around him. He couldn’t hold back anymore and slammed himself deep as his cock released inside of her. When Dimitri pulled out of her he got onto the bed and sat down beside them. 

She had lifted her head, some of Dima’s seed dribbling from the corner of her mouth. Dima had leaned forward to kiss it away and run his hands gently along her throat to make sure he hadn’t hurt her. The smile she gave him was the only thing that stopped his fretting. She had leaned her forehead against his before kissing him deeply.

Then she turned her head to face Dimitri before she crawled towards him to give him a kiss that was just as passionate. Dimitri leaned into her and held her close. If being in this reality meant that he could hold her like this, he’d take whatever burdens were required of him. 

\------------------------

“Are you sure you want this? Won’t it be too much?” Dima asked as he prepped her ass with a lubed finger. 

She clung to Dimitri as her body shook from the contact. “Yes, I want both of you inside me at once. We’ve been together enough times and you’re both patient enough to wait your turn, but I want to try. Mmmm Dima, what you’re doing feels so nice.”

Dimitri kissed her and stroked her front. It wasn’t long between the two of them fingering at both holes, especially when Dima added another finger, that she came. She shuttered wondering what it was going to be like to have them both filling her to the brim. Dimitri was first, pulling her onto his chest and thrusting into her wet heat. Dima kneeled above them stroking one more time to make sure he was properly lubed up before taking her ass slowly so he wouldn’t hurt her.

Byleth bit her lip at how full she felt. When they started to move in tandem she couldn’t help the moan that tore from her lips. She found herself shaking. Her orgasm made every move Dimitri made more sensitive as her pussy clamped around him. The sensation of Dima in her ass and the amount of friction they were giving was overwhelming. 

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asked, cradling her face in his hands. 

Byleth could only nod, her voice lost as she couldn’t think straight enough to form words. She felt wonderful as a second orgasm was building. She bent her head down to kiss Dimitri as it started to crest and screamed in pleasure when her orgasm finally hit. Dima had one of his arms wrapped around her chest, his hand toying with her nipple. The other around her waist to help keep her from collapsing. 

Dimitri bit her lip before starting to increase his pace, taking full advantage of her twitching, overstimulated pussy to build her up to one more before slamming into her and spilling his seed inside her. He enjoyed how she shivered in pleasure above him, how she buried her head into the crook of his neck to lay a kiss there as she panted. 

Dima had increased his pace, rutting into her until he bucked one final time, holding her hips to go in as deep as he could. Byleth could only moan at the feeling as he spilled his seed inside her too. The moment Dima pulled out and let her go, she collapsed on Dimitri’s chest. 

Dima flopped down beside them and rubbed her back. “Was that as good as you hoped?”

Byleth turned her head to him and smiled. “Mhmm, but do not expect a second round out of me tonight. That was more intense than usual, and it took a lot out of me.”

Dima stroked her cheek. Dimitri rolled to his side, laying her in between them. They both started to lather her in kisses and a massaging touch while she melted beneath them. She surrendered herself to them while they took care of her, whispering in her ears how much they cherished her. While she hadn’t meant to bring Dimitri to their timeline, there hasn’t been a moment that she had regretted it. Taking their hands into hers she brought them to a level where it was comfortable for all of them and fell asleep between them, both of them nestling into the crook of her neck to sleep as well. They’d clean in the morning, for now, if she wanted to rest, they would all rest.

\------------------------

Time had confirmed her suspicions. Dimitri wasn’t aging, not even his hair had changed in length. Taking him out of his timeline had stopped his own hourglass from moving. Like her, he would be immortal. In accidentally saving Dimitri from his fate she had found her answer to always keep him by her side. 

Byleth lay curled between the two of them, content and warm as they slept on either side of her as they did most nights. She still wondered how they still haven’t gotten caught with their charade in the past year. In the mornings they would swap turns in which got to spar with her, the one that hadn’t got her that evening. They would also swap off on the paperwork and all three of them would tackle the piles that Byleth would bring to their desk. It gave them all more free time than they had before. There were times that one of them would have to go on a diplomatic journey and the other got to keep her for themselves during that time. 

There were days it could be complicated. Dimitri had started to wear Dima’s eyepatch when it was just the two of them because he claimed that she still treated him differently sometimes. Not that she minded him wearing it. They both loved her dearly, and she only saw them as the man she’s always loved. She was tired most nights, both of them insatiable when it came to her, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

\------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed- thank you for reading- comments and kudo's always appreciated
> 
> The way I saw this was since she kept coming back into Dima's timeline around the same time every time, while she's been able to experience life with him over and over Dima had never been able to stay with her very long- so while sad that he will age he at least gets to spend his time with her. When Dima is gone she will still have an immortal Dimitri at her side so she can finally stop chasing after other timelines for answers.
> 
> Twitter: Lunafox90- going to continue working on the next chapter for lion's dance now, hopefully, the brain worms will stay quiet for the next few hours and let me get back to work on pining and pent up I've missed you smut
> 
> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feedback is appreciated, but please be kind both to me and other commenters you reply to.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.


End file.
